hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
T1000 Terminator series (S4-S1)
The Terminator Series 1000 has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events in the Terminator film series (and the novel From Ashes to Ashes) are taken in as canon for this series, but Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles is not regarded as canon, although elements of TSCC and the Terminator comic series will be included in this series as well. The Terminator Series 1000 is a main and central character for the Terminator film series, and is controlled by Jigsaw. Character History "T-1000, advanced prototype, liquid metal." - The T-800, describing the T-1000. The Series 1000 Terminators were created later by SkyNet, as the successor to both the 800 and 900 series. With the human resistance becoming more skilled and efficient at neutralizing the standard Terminator infiltration units and preventing many key SkyNet victories, SkyNet felt the 800 and 900 series were both becoming obsolete and a more efficient infiltration unit was needed. Rather than creating another slightly upgraded model from the 900 series, SkyNet created an entirely different type of Terminator with the 1000 series. The 1000 series was formed using mimetic polyalloy, a form of liquid metal with intelligence in it's vast molecular structure. The mimetic polyalloy consists of billions upon billions of nanobots that form a highly advanced and intricate computer-style network within the mimetic polyalloy. The mimetic polyalloy allows the T-1000 to shapeshift into any human form it samples DNA from via touching for it to accurately mimic the human organism and perfectly replicate the voice with it's mimicry. Another effective aspect of the T-1000's mimetic polyalloy skin is that it's able to accurately replicate organic compounds and be able to travel time through the Time Displacement Field. The T-1000 can even shapeshift into an amorphous form and blend in with it's surrounding environment for easier infiltration. The T-1000 is a more efficient Terminator in many ways than previous series, with not only improved infiltration and mimicry but also being much more difficult to destroy, especially in past timelines. The T-1000 is virtually impervious to all forms of conventional firepower and damage; bullet wounds and severed limbs or appendages easily heal and many more minor wounds heal almost immediately, the T-1000 with very advanced regeneration abilities that make it's survival even easier. T-1000s are not only more durable than past Terminator series and stronger, they are also much faster, capable of running at very high speeds and even able to catch up to some speeding vehicles provided they can catch up in time before the vehicle gets away far enough. The T-1000 isn't a totally indestructible series, for it can be destroyed with just a few well-aimed plasma blasts from the high-tech weaponry issued among the human resistance soldiers and temperatures with extreme heat are capable of dissolving it's mimetic polyalloy structure, thus destroying it. Concentrated acid can also affect it, it can also be frozen by extreme cold. T-1000s are also prone to malfunctioning after being unfrozen, as the extreme cold an aftereffect on the mimetic polyalloy that takes some time to fully subside. When a T-1000 malfunctions, it's disguises are much easier to detect and it can also bond to some of it's surrounding environment. The T-1000's main disguise is set after a Human Resistance member named Griffith was captured by some T-800 Terminators. Griffith was taken to one of SkyNet's facilities and questioned by two T-1000 Terminators, where he was drugged to give information about John Connor. Griffith, in his drugged state, unwittingly gave the Terminators the information they needed, and was killed, but not before both T-1000s assumed his appearance. Since then, Griffith's appearance and physical characteristics became the default "skin" of sorts for the T-1000 Terminators. Mission: Terminate John Connor SkyNet sent a T-1000 back in time to May 1995 to assassinate John Connor when he was only ten years old, making him a much more vulnerable target. However, the human resistance had managed to procure and re-program a T-800 to send back through the same time period to protect John, coinciding with the T-1000's arrival in Los Angeles. After killing an LAPD officer who happened to be nearby the scene where the T-1000 arrived and taking the officer's disguise, the T-1000 was able to trace where John Connor was presently living, with foster parents in an L.A. suburb. After making it to the foster home where John was living and not finding him there, John's foster parents informed the T-1000 that John was out with a friend and that someone else had come looking for John earlier, described as a "big guy on a bike." The T-1000 knew this had to be the T-800 and with that, set out looking further for John, eventually tracing him to the Galleria Shopping Mall, where he managed to find him in an arcade. The T-1000 gave chase but his mission experienced interference from the T-800, who came to John's aid in time by firing shotgun rounds into him. This didn't deter the T-1000 for long, who quickly regenerated and briefly fought with the T-800, leaving him to fail his mission. The T-1000 didn't give up the chase for John, eventually hijacking a Mack truck on the road and chasing John into the Los Angeles flood channel, which ultimately was another failed attempt due to interference from the T-800, who again saved John in time after shooting out the truck's tires and causing it to crash, leading to an explosion. The T-1000 was still determined to kill John and make Judgment Day probable, and thinking of another strategy, returned to the foster home John lived at, killing the foster mother and assuming her identity to more easily lure John. This plan again proved to be a failure, the T-1000 unknowingly duped by the T-800 after speaking with John on the phone asking for his whereabouts, only to not get an answer. The T-1000 killed John's foster father and later the dog, finding out that the dog's name wasn't the same one "John" had told him on the phone. The T-1000's next strategy was to assume the appearance and identity of Sarah Connor, anticipating that John would probably try to make contact with his mother. The T-1000 made it to the Pescadero State Mental Hospital For The Criminally Insane, able to infiltrate it more easily after assuming the identity of a guard he killed, and making it to Sarah's cell only to not find her there. He eventually located her in another section of the mental hospital, but once again, his attempt had been thwarted by the T-800. He gave chase and when the T-800 and the Connors fled from him in an LAPD cruiser they carjacked, but the T-800 blew him off of the back of the cruiser in time before he could accomplish his goal. The T-1000 assumed the identity of an LAPD motorcycle officer shortly after this and headed for the desert outskirts of Los Angeles, to Enrique Salceda's guerilla compound, Salceda being a major ally of the Connors. There was no sign of the Connors, and the T-1000 headed back for Los Angeles, to the residence of Miles Dyson, anticipating the strong probability that Sarah would try to assassinate Dyson, the scientist who was the key to SkyNet's construction. The T-1000 found Dyson's computer office and work destroyed, but due to a police report on the radio, got word that the Connors and the T-800 were at the Cyberdyne Systems Corporation building at 2144 Kramer Street. The T-1000 was en route to the Cyberdyne building, finding much destruction caused by the T-800 and the Connors, and with the SkyNet data Dyson worked on for many years having been completely destroyed in a massive explosion. With the LAPD SWAT already moving in to intercept the T-800 and the Connors, the T-1000 rode into the damaged Cyberdyne building on his stolen LAPD motorcycle, when the T-800 and the Connors already got away in a SWAT van. Hijacking an LAPD helicopter after crash riding out of a multi-story window and jumping onto the helicopter, the T-1000 gave chase down the L.A. freeways, firing at the speeding SWAT van when his helicopter crashed. The chase didn't end there, with the T-1000 hijacking a tanker truck hauling along a massive tanker of liquid nitrogen and giving chase to the T-800 and the Connors on the freeway, this time attempting escape in a low-grade truck after their SWAT van toppled over and they took hold of the nearest vehicle. The chase made it to a large steel mill, with the T-1000's tanker truck toppling over from the T-800's attack patterns. The T-1000 was soon frozen solid by the liquid nitrogen from the ruptured tanker after trying to get out, and then shot to pieces by the T-800 only to soon reform after a nearby heat source from some molten metal melted the frozen particles. The T-1000, now reformed, continued to pursue his targets, when he began to malfunction slightly from being frozen; making his identity assimilation much easier to detect if he tried to assume a different identity. He didn't give up the chase, fighting with the T-800 and finding Sarah, trying to get her to call to John before assuming her identity, before the damaged T-800 came to her aid and a fight ensued between both Terminators, with the T-1000 having the clear upper hand. The T-1000, now with Sarah's genetic data after he impaled her on the shoulder using his finger spike, sought out John and found him on a catwalk above a steel vat. The T-1000, disguised as Sarah, nearly had John when the real Sarah came to her son's aid and John saw the T-1000's glitching. The T-1000 was blasted by Sarah and nearly blasted into the steel vat, when Sarah ran out of ammunition for her shotgun. The T-800 arrived in time with a grenade loaded into his M-79, firing at the T-1000 and inflicting severe damage, causing him to topple over into the vat of molten metal below and ultimately dissolve to death, failing in his mission. The T-1000's defeat seemingly prevented Judgment Day from ever happening... or did it? Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Regular Appearance The T-1000's primary model number (unknown) appearance is that of a resistance soldier named Griffith. As such, they share Griffith's physical characteristics, standing at five feet eleven inches tall and their weight is upwards of at least a ton or possibly more. The T-1000 is able to mimic any human being it manages to extract some genetic data from via physical contact and thus can disguise itself perfectly as the human subject. The T-1000's main appearance is it's liquid metal form, resembling the mercury element. The T-1000, despite having a humanoid shape with it's body, is really amorphous and can shapeshift at will, and is also capable of traveling in a blob-like form. Trademark Gear Unlike previous Terminator series that primarily use weapons to accomplish their tasks, the T-1000 isn't nearly as weapon-savvy as previous series due to their major advantage of identity assimilation for infiltration missions. They do however employ firearms when necessary, but their main weapons are typically the bladed weapons they form from their arms or hands, typically consisting of long spikes. The T-1000 can also form pincer-like growths at the end of it's spiked arms to cling to something or open something. Category:Evil Terminators Category:Assassians